Why Did It Have To Be You?
by SongOfStars
Summary: An OOC of POA. Sirius wants nothing more then to get back together with Remus & Harry but everyone seems to be blocking him at every turn. Sirius/Remus fluff
1. He Deserves It

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything of Harry Potter...

**AN:** OK people…my **Phantom Reality** is sorta put on hold for a few more days. I got into a crazy dare with one of my friends from the Internet Movie Database Boards. He has to write a _Star Trek The Next generation/Harry Potter crossover fic_…I got stuck with a Sirius/Remus slash fic **eyeroll **

No worries for those of you who are homophobic, this is G-PG rated, if anything like that does show up, I'll have warning signs. Also this will only be 2 or 3 chapters long, seeing as it's just a challenge fic…same for my friend's fic, which will be found on this profile cuz we decided to keep them together; called **To The Stars.**

Neither of these fics have anything to do with my other story….

**Summary:** An OOC of POA. Sirius wants nothing more then to get back together with Remus & Harry but everyone seems to be blocking him at every turn. Sirius/Remus slash

Lines in **bold** don't belong to me but to JK &/or WB...except titles of course lol

* * *

**Why Did It Have To Be You?**

**Summary:** **An OOC of POA. Sirius wants nothing more then to get back together with Remus & Harry but everyone seems to be blocking him at every turn. Sirius/Remus slash**

**NOT part of my other story! A Challenge fic I'm forced to do.**

* * *

**(1) He Deserves It**

_He deserves it!_ That was all that had gone through Remus's mind ever since he had that conversation with Harry Potter last fall; the time he had explained to the boy about Dementors & their Kiss...which Sirius Black's sentence had been up-graded to.

_Sirius...why did it have to be you?_ Remus lay back in his chair, groaning. He was back to that question. "Wish Harry would just get here already!" Remus muttered aloud, desperate for a distraction. He had taken the boy aside nearly every week, teaching him the Patronus charm to send Dementors away. The Dementors had oddly enough, taken a liking to 'the boy who lived'; partly because of the boy's past. Or perhaps they were just looking for something to do as Sirius never seemed to actually show himself?

Either way, Remus would not have it. He had lost Prongs...Lily...Wormtail...& even his own mate. Sirius had betrayed everyone; there was no way Moony would let him back into the pack, Padfoot was dead to him. So he gave extra lessons to Harry Potter, who should be arriving any minute.

But then again, the moment Remus would lay eyes on Harry, he'd think of what he had said. _He deserves it!_ "& we're back to that!" Remus growled. It was a never-ending vicious circle. _He deserves it...Why him? Wish that child would move it! He deserves it...Why him?_

Fact was, Remus did not agree with Harry Potter. Sirius didn't deserve the Dementor's Kiss; he deserved to be dead! _No not that either!_ **I **_want him dead!_ Remus corrected himself for the billionth time. Because he was a wolf (the were kind), he had mated for life. The Dementors wouldn't kill Sirius, exactly, & Remus would be stuck in this retched marriage until Sirius died many years later.

So that's the real reason why he had come to teach the DADA at Hogwarts this year. Remus almost turned it down, saying he'd just endanger the school even though Dumbledore reminded him time & again that the Shrieking Shack was still available. Remus didn't want to come...to many memories of Sirius...& James...& his first kiss with Sirius...& Lily...& when Sirius asked him to become mates...& Peter...he couldn't forget Sirius either, of course!

Then the unbelievable happened. Azkaban suffered its first loss & the lucky one to escape...Sirius. Everyone's attention turned to Hogwart's & 'the boy who lived' & said "Would he live through this?" Why would they say that? Sirius Black was believed to be headed for Hogwarts...this turned out to be true. The scent of Padfoot lost into the water...the attack on Gryfindor's door. It was believed he had come to finish what he started, to kill Harry Potter like he had done to his parents.

That was what had changed Remus's mind, he was only here to keep the child safe. He had come to kill Sirius, partly because he wanted to end the bond & move on & partly because, well, he didn't want his first love to suffer through something like that.

Then perhaps he could take Harry Potter home. Harry should be old enough by now to understand what a werewolf is & leave once a month...maybe leave him with the Dursley's overnight, despite Harry's constant complaining about them, at least he'll live.

But this thought drove Remus crazy. He had basically abandoned the boy. With no pack to stop him, Remus was afraid he would have eaten him on the first night. What if Harry turned against him if he told him the truth? Simply put, Remus also had a legal claim on Harry, thanks to the marriage to Sirius. At least something good comes from it...even though he was brought back to thoughts of...Sirius.

Though at least, he was interrupted this time as Harry Potter finally appeared for his Patronus lessons. It was a good distraction though not a permanent one & the nagging thought in the back of his mind, _I should just tell Harry already & take him home. We can get out of here!_ didn't help matters much. What if Harry turned around & abandoned him? Or what if Harry did accept him & then they'd be on the run from...Sirius...for the rest of their lives? Either way sounded dismal.

Oh well, at least someone would be around to call him 'Father.' for being gay did have its disadvantages. Or maybe he could just mate with Harry already & be done with it?

Remus choked on his chocolate bar he would share with Harry after every lesson! _You're a hell of a perv, Remus! _

Aw shut up, Moony...besides it was YOUR friggen idea!

"You OK, Sir?"

"Fine!" Remus gagged, teeth gritted. "Wrong way is all!" _REALLY wrong way!_

Harry shrugged & went back to his chocolate. _Did his Professor just...blush...or something?...& what's with the pointed teeth?_ Harry Potter brushed the latter thought aside, thinking he was imagining things.

Remus decided he would just tell the boy & get it over with. He almost did; then "that" question popped into his head, _What if Harry was homophobic & wouldn't want to be around me anyway?_

There he had it. Remus was stuck with no way out...any way would have him ending up alone; no mate & no...pup...for Harry was the only child born into this pack.

So Harry left, leaving Remus alone with his never-ending circle of dischorded thoughts. It went on forever, days later. Remus was stuck with such thoughts, Harry would appear in class causing a short distraction, then back to his thoughts then the Patronus evenings. Never once did Sirius actually show up. Why didn't he just strike already? _Boy would he be in for a surprise when he tried that!_

& all the while, Harry's two friends' arguing over some stupid pet called Scabbers gave Remus a headache!

Remus finally decided he'd just go for a short stroll through the castle one night so no one would interrupt him. He was wrong again.

Harry Potter's voice broke through the darkness. **"...& ask that he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business!" **

"Why you insolent-!" Severus Snape began.

_Oh dear! Knowing Snivelus, Harry's in deep trouble! Wait! How dare Harry talk to a Professor like that?'! Even though... _

He deserves it!


	2. He Wants It!

**(2) He Wants It! **

_He wants it!_ This is all that had gone through Remus's mind since that meeting such a short while ago with Snape & Harry in the hall. He had caught Harry Potter red-handed wandering alone with none other then the Marauder's Map, his Map. How Harry came to have it, Remus didn't know. All Remus knew was that he lost his temper with the son of Prongs, dragging him down to the DADA classroom to reprimand him about **wandering around the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose** when they were interrupted by the very thing he was warning Harry about.

Now he had just ordered Harry to the office. As Remus watched Harry hurry up the stairs, he steeled himself for what was to come and reflected how he came to be in this situation. It was as if the past half hour or so flashed through his mind while he faced Sirius one last time. 

_Sirius...why do you have to be here?_ Remus turned sharply as the man he had sworn to kill suddenly interrupted his lecture to the boy. How Sirius Black ended up in his DADA classroom, Remus couldn't figure out. He only wished he had dragged the boy to Gryfindor's Tower instead of here. Finally, Sirius had shown up & it was right where Harry Potter was.

Remus shielded the boy's body with his own. He would not lose his 'pup' to anyone, least of all to his own mate. Remus knew they would both probably die, Sirius would just kill him first to get to the boy & covering Harry was useless.

Now, Remus wished he hadn't yelled at the poor child. Harry Potter was only doing what his father did. Time & again Remus had remarked to Harry how much like his father he was & when Harry did what he would do best, Remus had turned around & snapped at him. He had never felt more guilty or upset with himself, but it was to late now.

"It's not him I want," Sirius said. "Someone else."

_What did that mean?_ Remus growled softly as Sirius advanced on them, pressing Harry flatter & flatter against the wall. He nudged the nearly squashed boy sideways to the few steps leading to the office; hearing for the second time that Harry wasn't the one Sirius had come for. Remus barked loudly, cutting Sirius off & paused in his frustrations of trying to move his stuck pup to safety.

_What was he suggesting?_ Remus glared at his mate. He wasn't afraid of him, he was mad at him & as much as he had once loved him he now hated Sirius...now more than ever.

"Siri...Padfoot..." Remus barely whispered but both Harry & Sirius heard it

Harry could only stare. Padfoot was Sirius Black?

"Please," Remus was nearly begging now. "If you love me, let me keep my pup!"

Harry blinked. Was he just called...a pup?'! _What in the name of Merlin was going on?_ He had never been more confused.

"Then keep him," Sirius shrugged. He came closer to Remus then either Remus or Harry was comfortable with. Sirius held Remus's face in his hands. "Now Moonlove!" Sirius was starting to snap, never a good sign. "It's not Harry I want. It never had been," Sirius went on. "I've come for someone else."

Remus growled again. How dare he call him that? This man slaughtered his whole pack in one night. He had ruined his whole life. No, not his life! Remus would get that back. It was Sirius's turn to die & free Remus from his marriage to him He raised his wand to strike. "Just so you know, I never actually liked Moonlove."

Harry snorted! Distracted, Remus glanced at him. Harry barely had time to mutter a 'Sorry!' when Remus was short a wand. Remus glared first at his mate who was now holding his wand & then at Harry. He promised himself that if they got out of this alive, that damned fawn would wish he hadn't!

Remus ended his glare & stared at the floor. Then it dawned on him who Sirius really wanted. Remus again stared at his mate. Sirius was staring right back at him trying to get a message across. Well, Remus got a message just not the right one.

_He wants me!_ Remus bared his fangs at his mate, not believing Sirius would actually think like that._ If that's all Sirius wanted, then so be it. _

Remus glared with an amber gaze. He'd do anything to protect Harry Potter, which was a lot more than Sirius Black would ever do! He'd give anything to protect the boy, his life, even his own body. He'll do it but only if Sirius let Harry live.

"Haven't I just told you?" Sirius muttered. "Harry isn't who I want...P-!"

"Harry! Go upstairs into my office!" Remus ordered, making the boy jump.

"Sir?"

"Oh you heard me, Harold!" Remus snapped as he removed his cloak & slammed it on the floor.

Harry Potter gulped & hurried up the steps to the office. He had never actually been called by his full name like that before.

Sirius disagreed, he wanted the boy to stay but Remus didn't care what he wanted. He watched Harry hurry up to his office & disappear inside. Remus snarled at his mate again as he slowly but surely removed his vest & shirt as well as everything else. "Harry doesn't need to see this!" 

Remus was brought back to reality by the voice of Sirius. 

"See what?" Sirius watched Remus with a confusion that by now matched Harry Potter's.

"Just get it done!" Remus had never felt so frustrated & used by his own mate, but he was stuck with Sirius Black after all. It didn't matter what happened so long as Harry would stay safe.

That's all that Remus wanted.


	3. He'll Never Change

First off, there's still nothing on my friend & fellow fic-writer who was shot. I'm hoping it's because of the holidays. Hopefully I'll know something next week. Anyway...Data if you're out there get back here! Oh & Data? Did ya know there's 266 hits on your story?

There, that ought to get him back...

"looks at my reviewers" Yes I KNOW I'm being optimistic OK?

_**rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

Alright, there is a short part sectioned off in this chapter by **_-----RRRRR------RRRRR-----RRRRR-----RRRRR------_**

For those of you who'd rather not read sexy scenes please skip to the next row of **_R_**'s. It's only mild slash but still…some people don't like it.

I hope I've divided the part from the rest of the chapter without breaking the train of thought. I've tried to make it as smooth as possible.

* * *

**(3) He'll Never Change**

Remus growled softly as Sirius stopped talking mid-word & raised an eyebrow. _He'll never change! Always thinks with a heart full of hormones instead of a head full of heart._ Remus promised himself he wouldn't be the only Dark Creature to kiss Sirius Black tonight, after which he'll finish his mate off himself.

Remus would never change either. He had always tried to put others before himself, even if it would get him into trouble. Well, he was in the worst trouble yet, about to be raped be his own mate. Biting him off would have no effect, as Sirius was an Animagus Grim dog. His wand was lying on the floor just beyond reach, behind his mate, sleek & useless where it had fallen when Sirius let it go. But it didn't matter as Remus had decided not to put up a fight. It would attract Harry Potter's attention no doubt & the last thing he wanted was to worry the boy more then necessary. No, he'll stay quiet & Harry would stay behind the door.

_If only I had the chance at putting a Silence spell on that door!_ Remus mentally kicked himself for getting distracted at such a crucial moment. He knew Harry Potter was as curious as his father & would probably come sneaking out at the slightest sound of something wrong.

Remus was again stirred from his gloomy thoughts of doom by something brushing close to him. He glared up into the eyes of his mate, who was now standing against him with that cocky smile that had made him fall for Sirius in the first place.

_**-----RRRRR------RRRRR-----RRRRR-----RRRRR------**_

Remus growled quietly as he felt familiar hands pass over his body. He stood unmoving while his mate slowly circled him, pressing his lips over every scar, new & old. Now behind him, Sirius slid his arms around the werewolf, muttering in his ear about how Moony had been a bad wolf, tearing up on his husband all this time.

Remus soon realised that Sirius was more worried about the new scars then in mating with him. Frustrated...in more ways the one...he hissed at his mate, slightly showing the tips of his pointed teeth. He wanted to get on with it, partly to get this over with & partly because it was over 12 years since he had been with Sirius. He felt Sirius sigh against him & leaned back onto his chest. Remus was half-way through wondering why he wasn't doing anything when at last, he felt hands slowly sliding downward. Instinctively, he turned his face to nip Sirius's, a wolf love bite, as Sirius stroked him over & over; though Remus was only half hard.

Sirius stopped & pushed away from him. Remus felt himself turned around to face his mate as Sirius looked into his eyes & said, "You're not into this at all, are you?"

Remus deflated with a soft growl as he gave his mate the best 'Ya think?' scowl he could come up with. It didn't look like Sirius would take him after all. _But what if I refuse? He's hurt me enough. He'll try it again._ Convinced Sirius would force him if he did refuse, Remus nipped his mate again as he nudged into his arms once more. He won't give Sirius what he wanted. He will not fight him off. Best to give in then get hurt.

He ground his hips against Sirius's, though this was partly Moony's idea, as the wolf was wanting to take over. _These humans will never get it done!_ Rather frustrating when stuck in a threesome...as is the case when having werewolves for mates.

_**-----RRRRR------RRRRR-----RRRRR-----RRRRR------**_

"Well if that's what you want..." Sirius whispered in his ear as he lowered Remus onto the bench, ignoring the grunting growls of worry. "Of course, I _could_ want you, too." Sirius winced as a loud bark all but busted his eardrum. The werewolf was making it quite clear he was in no mood to be teased!

Remus had also screwed up his delicate plan of not attracting Harry's attention. He growled to himself as his K9 hearing picked up a slight squeak of a door. Was anything going to go right tonight?

As Sirius was still pinning him to the bench, Remus couldn't do anything but wait for the boy's reaction. He just hoped to Merlin that Harry didn't have a phobia about...certain things. He only half-heard Sirius talking to him about staying together & having Harry with them. _What was Sirius going on about now? He certainly was crazy to think I'd want to stay with him!_

Remus was yet again rudely separated from his thoughts as the spell of Rictusempra slammed into him. He sunk his fangs into his lip. Now was not the time to laugh & MERLIN! Did that boy need aiming lessons or what!

"Smooth one, Prongsie-boy," Sirius sat up & laughed. "Moony's the most ticklish creature in the universe!"

Remus slowly shook the feeling off as he tried to sit up as well, which was hard to do as Sirius's weight was still holding him down. He noticed Harry's half-shocked expression as he asked Sirius about the name he had just said.

"Prongsie-boy."

"Why?"

"Prongs's is your dad, isn't he?"

"Er..." all Harry could do was shrug.

Whatever upright position Remus had managed was soon wasted as Sirius forced him back down. Remus actually felt scared when he saw the way his mate glared at him now. He struggled to break free but Sirius held on, demanding to know why Harry knew nothing of where he came from.

Despite trying to ignor it, Remus silently agreed with his mate at last. Sirius was right. Remus had abandoned the boy. He had over 12 years to tell the "pup" about his parents & the Marauders; yet all Harry seemed to know about them was an old Map & four nicknames.

"Why?" Sirius finally demanded of his husband.

Remus didn't know how to answer that question. There were many answers. The Lycanthropy. The possibility of...eating Harry on some random full moon. Feeling alone & wanting to stay that way. Not wanting to get attached to others again in case they were taken from him...again.

He stared hopelessly at Sirius & tried to explain. But all that came out was a puppy-like whimper. It was now that poor Harry decided to make things worse by asking his Professor straight out, what exactly he was. Remus glanced at Harry, then back to Sirius. He knew it was all going to come out now, there was no escaping this; though, this was not the way he had planned.

Sirius got off Remus, glared at him & turned to Harry.

_Here it comes._ Remus pulled his cloak around him, though it was more to hide the scars from Harry then anything else & could only listen as Sirius, oddly enough, started telling the boy the whole story instead of grabbing him to kill him.

Harry was listening intently, though still holding his wand up. A few surprised glances in Remus's direction made the werewolf feel more guilty then ever. He should have been the one telling all this to Harry! He should have taken the boy home from day one & raised him as a Marauder. Harry soon learned everything, from the fact that his Professor was a werewolf, to who & what the names on the Map stood for.

_Well in a way, I got what I deserved!_ Remus fumed silently as Sirius went on. _I shouldn't have left Harry alone...what is he doing?_ He suddenly noticed that the boy was not only lowering his wand, but also opening his cloak as if to tuck it away.

Sirius had reached the part of the betrayal. Remus growled as he glared at him with an amber gaze. He didn't want to hear Sirius gloating about how he had done it, after which, Remus was sure, he'd turn on Harry & finish him off.

_Foolish pup!_ Remus sighed to himself as he stood up, intent on stopping Sirius from getting any closer to the now defenseless boy.

But Sirius ignored him...& went on to describe how Peter had ruined everything. They had exchanged places. Peter was the Guardian. Peter was the Death Eater. Peter had bombed the street. Peter was to blame.

"ENOUGH!" Remus could take no more. How dare his mate put the blame on the littlest Marauder? That scampering rodent (which James would often shove down Remus's shirt so the whiskers would tickle him...the "horny" four-eyed git!) Sirius never took the blame for his mistakes & here he was again, pretending it was someone else.

No, Remus would not stand for this. He wouldn't let Sirius try to weasel his way out of trouble with sexy smiles & flirty ways like he used to do. This was not detention.

This was a matter of life or death.


	4. He's Guilty As Charged

Alright!957! There are 957hits on this story! I know you pervs are reading this _evillaugh_ SO REVIEW IT ALREADY! Gees!

& I heard back from David (Data) last month. He's fine but said it was a close call & that he still has a bit of a bruise where he was hit.

Sooooooooooo...crisis over for now...

& this is the last chapter for this. I will be returning to **_Phantom Reality_** shortly but first, while I was on the DavidThewlis.online forums...I happened upon the sweetest series of Fawkes pics. I'm putting up a one-shot based on it, called **_Dumbledore & Fawkes Through The Years._** Both the pictures & the fic will contain the main spoiler for HBP though...so don't read it or look at the pictures until y'all ready OK?

Right anyway...here's the last one for this...

* * *

**(4) He's Guilty As Charged**

Remus growled at Sirius, silencing him. He didn't want to hear another word about Peter, not one more word! He glared at Sirius, making him step away uncertainly. Remus stepped forward & took up his wand, aiming it for his mate who stepped backwards until the desk stopped him. Sirius stared at his husband in confusion as Remus held him at bay while ordering Harry to get the Headmaster. The pup nodded silently & left. Remus glared firmly at his mate, daring him to try anything, as he slowly retreated to find his wizard robes, which had fallen, onto the floor.

Frustrated in more ways then one, Sirius watched Remus get dressed & sighed, but only succeeded in earning an unwelcome growl. He had hoped Remus would trust him once more as in the beginning. Sirius stared at the floor, muttering about how he was making a terrible mistake, looking rather lost & alone. Remus almost took pity on him, but he couldn't let the traitor escape. He wouldn't risk losing the last of his pack. Sirius looked up at him but any words he was about to say died in his throat as Remus raised an eyebrow at him & actually smiled. Not a loving smile, but a small gloating one. The werewolf felt as if he had finally won & was excited to hand his own mate over to the Ministry.

As the door creaked open behind him, Sirius stared once more at Remus, muttering again how he had made a mistake he'll regret but was quickly shushed by a hand over his mouth. He kissed that hand, knowing it would be the last time he'd have contact with Remus but it was quickly pulled away with a snarl of disgust. Sirius stared at the floor once more, waiting to be taken away.

"No, Harold!" Remus snapped. "I said Dumbledore. You DO know who that is, don't you? Dumbledore, not Weasley!"

Sirius looked up in surprise at hearing the name of Weasley...& there standing right in front of him was the boy in the picture from the Daily Prophet…the one with the rat. So, Harry knew this boy. He would definitely know about a pet rat that some friend would have. Sirius sighed in relief. Harry believed him!

_Must I do everything myself?_ Remus growled at the two boys, particularly Harry. He scolded the poor boy for not listening, for trying to take matters into his own hands. Remus ended with the fact that Harry Potter didn't know what he was dealing with.

"Sir, I've seen the rat."

Remus closed his eyes & heaved a long sigh. He heard Sirius saying that the other boy was the one with the rat. Remus lowered himself into a chair, feeling rather sick & looking even worse. If what everything he head just heard was true then he had abandoned his own mate for 12 long years in the worst place possible. It was a wonder Sirius even wanted him back. Remus felt he didn't deserve him. After several minutes of awkward silence, Remus finally asked where the rat was. Ron slowly handed him over & soon after Peter Pettigrew appeared.

Remus was in a daze. He somehow managed to get himself out of the classroom & walking down the halls of Hogwarts…with both Sirius & Peter marching in front of him, Sirius visibly adding a little to much pressure to Peter's arm. Time stopped as students stared at the strange procession, the Azkaban escapee leading some unrecognizable man followed by their Dark Arts Professor. Bringing up the rear was none other then the "Boy Who Lived" (who was still living despite the fact Black was there) & his trusty red-haired friend.

Feeling half-faint, Remus stumbled forward & fell in step on Peter's other side. They walked in silence towards the revolving stairs of Dumbledore's office. Peter suddenly felt several sharp pains in his wrist on Remus's side. The werewolf dug his claws in firmly, glaring at him. "How could you?'!" The answer was simply a small shrug.

By the time they reached the office, Remus could barely stand. He collapsed onto the closest couch. Sirius shoved Peter in Dumbledore's direction & sat down next to Remus. Little, if anything, was needed to be said. Dumbledore had known Peter from years before & recognized him at once.

The Minister of Magic was alerted soon after. Peter was locked away in the Dark Tower for the night & forced an Anti-Animagic potion that would block Wormtail from appearing for 24 hours. (No one mentioned the fact that any of the other Marauders had that power as the continuous death-glare from Sirius kept Peter quiet.) Sirius was held in a lower tower in a quaint yet comfortable little room. He was as good as free though he had to wait for it to be made official & the Daily Prophet reported it.

He watched the Dementors circling the high tower. It was about time Peter had to deal with them instead of him. Sirius turned back towards the bed only to notice Remus standing in the door, unsure of whether or not to enter. He was crying like a pup & shifting uneasily in his place. The amber eyes of Moony were gleaming through the dim light. Remus often used his Lycan alter ego as a shield, letting it take the brunt of things he felt he couldn't handle. Moony would partially awaken & take over. Sirius sighed. Moony wasn't the easiest to talk to. He was more stubborn then Remus, usually grumpy & quick to bite…& it wouldn't be a love bite either. (That would only happen between Padfoot & Moony on a full moon.) Despite the care of the Marauders, Moony was still semi-wild.

But Sirius would rather be bitten by the dark creature of Moony then any foul Dementor any day.

Sirius sat down on the bed & patted a place beside him. Whatever sound Moony made could be described as a cross between a "hmpf," a growl & a tiny yip of a bark. Sirius rolled his eyes, mentally kicking himself. He had just told his Alpha what to do. _I'll have to pay for that later…_Padfoot appeared & nudged the bed with his nose, whimpering, hoping Moony would overlook his blunder. Moony finally stalked over, grunting in dismay. He stood over the dog & growled, hooking upper fangs over his lower lip. Padfoot tucked tail & flipped on his side.

Moony never ignored his blunders. Thanks to Sirius's obnoxiousness, Padfoot was the Omega in the whole pack until they mated & he was moved up to Beta.

_But still Beta, not Alpha! Must remember that!_ Sirius scolded himself silently.

A softer bark brought Padfoot back to reality & on his paws fast. Too fast. The dog's head connected sharply with the edge of the bed frame. Sirius reappeared so he could rub the bump. Moony hung his head over the edge, whining as if laughing at him, with a serves you right look. Sirius rolled his eyes again & pushed the werewolf aside, ignoring grunts of protest, so he could lie down beside him.

There were quite possibly only two people alive in the whole universe who would ignor a grumbling werewolf. The other was in a high tower awaiting his doom.

_Here it comes_…Sirius groaned as what felt like four hell-hot little flames sink into his shoulder. Moony bit hard. Sirius let his animal form take over & the sensation ended. Werewolf venom had no affect on animals.

"Can I talk to Remus now?" Sirius asked after several minutes of lying quietly next to Moony without incident.

"No."

It was the answer Sirius expected. Remus didn't want to talk, just be near him. Making conversation with Moony was difficult but Sirius had no choice. He had to find some way of getting Moony to sleep so Remus couldn't hide.

"You really don't need to protect him."

"Oh but I do."

Sirius sighed. He would always get the most frustrated when Moony would appear in human form like this. Here lay what looked like Remus right beside him after all these years. His graying blond of wavy hair, his scarred face, his lips, his whole body. The only difference was the eye color; Moony was amber, Remus was brown.

Amber eyes glowed eerily at him in the dark.

"Shouldn't you be up on the full moon?" Sirius muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Remus woke me."

Short direct answers. _Stupid wolf! Just go back to sleep already!_ But Moony stayed awake for much longer then he usually did while trapped in his human body. Why was Remus hiding anyway? Sirius wondered if he should ask.

"Scared of you."

"Moony!" Sirius yelped exasperated but then again, that is what Moony did, exasperate people. They lay in silence for a few more minutes. Sirius watched those amber eyes slowly start blinking…finally he was falling asleep.

Only problem was…so was Remus.

Sirius slid his hand down the werewolf's side, ignoring a growl that most humans would flee from. He entered the pockets on Remus's cloak & fished around, pulling his hand out just in time for Moony to bite down on chocolate instead of his hand. Sirius smiled to himself. Remus hadn't changed one bit.

"You've got nerve!" Moony snarled before chomping again on the chocolate.

"That's why you love me," Sirius teased.

Moony didn't answer, instead fixating his big gold eyes on his mate, slowly licking his chops from the last bit of chocolate. Sirius let him stare on, hoping Remus had heard that & would break through.

Instead, Moony began to sniff him over, starting from the four dots where he had bitten Sirius & slowly worked his way upward. He nipped at his ear, but for once it wasn't a hard bite. Moony looked into his mate's eyes for a moment before shaking his head as if ridding himself of some sensation. The amber partially disappeared as Remus tried to take control. Moony shook him off again. With a final grumble, he lay down against his mate, resting his head on Sirius's chest.

"Finally," Sirius muttered as Remus yelped & sat up, demanding to know where he was.

Remus glanced at Sirius, but found he couldn't meet his gaze. He had called him a traitor, abandoned him for many years, never even bothered to visit once…if only to rant & rave at him. He had also conveniently lost track of their godson. Remus was afraid Sirius would leave him, even though he deserved it. He tried to get up to leave but Sirius pushed him under.

"Blame it on Peter…I did."

Remus felt a hand slid under his robes up his chest, caressing every scar. He became oblivious to anything else except Sirius.

Neither got any sleep that night. They made love over & over. Wild, hot, like a pair of adolescent pups who couldn't get enough. They had over a dozen years of pent up passion to release. It wasn't until late into the next morning that the two finally fell asleep in a twist of sheets, blankets & each other.

Feeling the bed suddenly jerk, Sirius awoke to find Remus clamoring out from under the covers & looking wildly around for any article of clothing, muttering things about the Minster arriving soon & not wanting to get caught. Sirius couldn't care less, laying back & looking Remus up & down. The werewolf tried ignoring that lingering gaze. Minster Fudge would be here any minute.

"So?" Sirius flicked his long hair back, trying to look as sexy as possible.

_So? So?_ Remus continued to ignor him, knowing what Sirius was planning. Like hell he'd have the Minister of Magic enter in the middle of something like that. Remus didn't want to be responsible for any brain scars the poor man would get.

"Well, he put me in Azkaban for no reason," Sirius said. "He'd deserve a sight like that."

Remus whimpered.

Sirius continued to stare at him.

Remus glanced nervously at the door.

Sirius continued to stare at him.

Remus suddenly remembered he had a double class to teach soon.

Sirius continued to stare at him. "Remember the time we were both sent to Dumbledore's office in 7th year? He wasn't there & we did it on his desk?"

"Fawkes never forgave us for that." Remus dropped his cloak onto the floor & threw himself on Sirius, classes & Ministers forgotten.

Usually, it was students who were tardy for class, but it wasn't until fifteen or so minutes later that Professor Lupin finally arrived, hair slightly messed, lips slightly bruised & fiddling with a loose shirt end to tuck in. His eyes were flecked with amber. He headed straight for his desk, muttering about a couple things coming up. This comment had little affect on the class; however, Remus had to hide a fit of laughter behind his hands.

"Is he…drunk?" The "Boy-Who-Was-Still-Alive" whispered to his two best friends.

The red-haired one shrugged while the trusty bookworm, Hermione, flipped to the back of her textbook to the werewolf chapter, reading silently to herself. Werewolf eyes are usually amber-speckled for a short time after mating. She closed the book. "No…he's just mated."

How on earth did she come up with that absurd idea? Harry & Ron stared at each other & it was clear they were thinking the same thought. Hermione's lost it…& so has Professor Lupin for that matter.

Class carried on as normal once Remus had gained control of himself. He actually became the most quiet of all, letting the others practise with the boggart while he himself, wasn't paying attention. His mind was elsewhere, think of what was happening in Dumbledore's office right now. With the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore, Peter…

…& Sirius.

There was no doubt Sirius would get off, but still, Remus was anxious for it to be over.

It wasn't until near the end of class, when the students were quietly filling out a pop quiz on boggarts, that the door opened. Everyone looked around & a few startled gasps could be heard. Remus stood still as a statue as Sirius marched quickly down the length of the classroom towards him, everyone staring at him, wondering what he was doing here.

"He's guilty as charged now," Sirius barely had time to say it before Remus jumped on him, holding so tightly that Sirius could hardly breathe. Remus held him like that for several long minutes, oblivious to everything else, the class, the boggart thumping wildly in the trunk. He held on, determined not to lose Sirius again.

Sirius finally managed to push Remus into his chair & told him Peter would be given to the Dementors by now. Remus listened in a daze as Sirius told him what happened in the past couple of hours. How he & Peter were put under Veritaserum, how the Dark Mark was, at last, found on Peter, how Peter tried but failed to escape as Sirius was able to walk out a free man.

A silence passed between them as Sirius let his husband absorb it all. Remus scanned him over, taking in every detail. Sirius was no longer in prison robes but now temporary black robes. He had even been able to wash up a bit. Remus noticed a triangular mark of blood on his mate's neck. Sirius shrugged & muttered something about Fawkes still being mad at them.

"Oh was that the squawk I heard from all the way down here?" Remus teased. How could Fawkes forget them?

Sirius laughed & knelt before him. "My offer still stands?" Remus stared blankly at him. Sirius sighed & pulled something out of his pocket. Handing it over to Remus, he said that he had some girl's Kneazle get it for him. It was a gold ring. Blushing profusely, Sirius muttered something about never actually getting a wedding band so he might as well do it now. He wanted them back together…with Harry this time. Arrangements were already set to change custody from the Dursleys to Sirius. Lily's protection would still work as a Godfather was still part of the family.

"Yes!" Remus smiled.

Sirius stood up & pulled Remus to him. He was about to swing the wolf around for a much needed kiss but Remus pushed him away. "Not in front of the class!" he waved in the general direction. All eyes were staring at them; most had a bemused expression on their faces. "What if someone's homophobic?"

Sirius shrugged. "Eh, they're probably Slytherin then. Hell with them!"

"PADF—MMF!" Remus tried to scold but was blissfully cut off by Sirius's lips as shrieks of laughter filled the classroom.


End file.
